Forsaken
by Alia Nights
Summary: Going through the sorrow of losing her mother, a young woman is caught in the web between the vampires and humans.


Forsaken

By Alia Nights

Chapter 1 Where am I?

~~First person point of view~~

Even as I lie there, upon sheets of midnight hues, I wonder what is really left for me. I am alone now, more than I have ever been before. My mother having passed away a few days before and the funeral services were held this morning. I had shed no tears, though. And it is strange because I have always been the emotional one of the family. But now, it feels like part of me is missing, gone astray and having never returned to make me feel whole, complete. Whatever is a girl to do? Who would you turn to when it seems that every one else shuns and shies away from you just because you are different, that you do not like the same pleasures in life as they do, or even think the same. Sigh. It doesn't matter to me anymore. 

I lie awake, waiting for sleep to take me within her embrace and hold me, nurture me as I gaze upon darkly painted ceilings of black and midnight blue, thinking to myself and of things to come for the future. I have never been a lady, well in their perspectives, always the outcast. And, of course, I did not mind. Things are different now, I realize, and sometimes I even wish that they had never changed. Whether it be for the worst or for the better, I did not care. I just wanted to staunch this emptiness that has harbored itself deep within my being. 

Sleep has evaded me once more, I now noticed as I glanced to my clock. In red numerals, I see that the clock read 3:45 a.m. When will these restless nights cease to plague me? Am I just one whose luck has run dry and fallen to the pits of despair? I surely hope not though I do feel luck and time are against me. For whatever reason, something will happen in the months to come. Something that would surely change fate, if that was at all possible. Even now, as I look back to the ceiling, I wonder why I am here; why I even exist. Could someone please tell me? Care to enlighten me so that I could stop this mindless thinking and analyzing of my flaws, whatever they may be and live my life?

Arising from the oh so warm and comfortable bed, I made my way to the full length mirror to gaze at my reflection, wondering who this girl, no, young woman was that wore the clothing I wore. Long, magenta hair with auburn highlights fell slightly past my shoulders and eyes of violet. Lifting my hands to my face, I allowed my fingertips to trace the contours of the modest, yet high cheekbones upon my face as well as the bridge of my nose, making mental notations of any flaws my face may have. None, in my view but then again I considered myself normal. Downward my fingers traveled, trailing an imaginary path down to my lips as I brushed my fingertips over the bronze painted softness. What was wrong with me? Shaking my head at myself, I let my arms fall to their respective resting places as I glanced over the rest of myself. Tall for the age of 17, I stood to be at least 5 foot 11 inches. Out of the household, I was the tallest. I was slim, but not as slim as the anorexic models you see walking down the runways to flaunt off what they have. At least 135 pounds and that is where my weight has always been. Never more and never less. But enough about pondering my outlook people may see of me, I looked away from the mirror and strode over to the doorway that lead to the balcony just off my room.

The sky, how beautiful it glimmered with glittered flecks of stars strewn about the vast midnight colored mass. Oh look, the moon, a waning crescent. Oh how I could sit and gaze at the night's sky, losing myself within the sparkling mass and wait for dawn. I leaned against the cement railing, elbows resting upon the cool stone surface as my chin lay upon the palms of my outstretched hands while I gazed upon the wondrous sky.

I sometimes babble on and on about countless things and I really need to lose the habit and fast if I wish to leave this life I currently am living behind to start anew someplace else. Well, I wouldn't let it become as drastic as to moving from my home, but I need to change my life. So turning away from looking upon the sky, I make my way back into my dreary bedroom, though good in taste to me, where I walk across the carpeted floor, a deep burgundy in color. Spinning. Why is everything spinning around me? Trying to grasp a hold of something, I attempt to balance myself. But I stumble and fall where I am welcomed into the void of darkness.

**_Where am I?_**

Darkness. Surrounded in darkness and the soft echoes of feet padding against the ground broke the silence. Running. But where to? In the far distance, a light bled through the darkness. Hope. 

**Follow the light. Must follow...**

Running towards the light, things began to brighten with the soft laughter filling the void. It was strange, running and not knowing where she was running to or from where she ran away. But the laughter continued, the fathomless void of bleak darkness surrendering to the light that was ahead. The laughter ceased and the young woman sighed mentally while she continued to the light.

****

Almost there... Just a bit more....

The light began to lighten slightly and droplets of water dripped upon her wrist and hands as she slowed to a stop. Rubbing the water off and on to the cloth material of her dress, she attempted at catching her breath. Glancing around through a violet gaze, her head turned side to side to look at the stark white walls. Something did not feel right. Terribly wrong as though something had gone amiss. The droplets of water dripped upon her wrists and trickled down her hands. Irritably, she lifted her hands to look upon them and felt her skin pale. 

**Blood...My blood.....**

Two puncture wounds, the size of a 6 mm socket, poured blood. A shrill cry filled that void of silence as the laughter started up once more. She screamed.


End file.
